


The Cell

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death Eaters, Drama, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A young woman awakens in a dark cell, only to find her worst nightmare has just begun.





	The Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

Her hands were centimeters from her face, and yet were still invisible in the darkness. Shivering she crawled along the floor, trying to ignore the cuts down her legs and ankles. The floor was cold under her hands, and her teeth were chattering loudly. If only she could feel something... a match, a wand, a door, anything that could help her out of this black blackness that was threatening to engulf her.

 

A wall... she could feel her mouth twist into a kind of frightened smile. She was in a room, a dark room, but a room none-the-less, now all she needed was a light switch. Trembling from the cold, she attempted to pull herself up, but her legs gave way, the agonizing pain from her ankles was jolting up to her thighs.

 

Sniffling she remembered how this happened. _How long ago?_ She wasn't sure. Had they cast a sleeping spell over her, or had she just passed out from the pain? She had no idea.

 

In her room reading, yes, that's what she had been doing, home alone, her parents were out for the night, there had been a loud crash, and she went to investigate. The noise was deafening, broken glass, chairs upended, spell after spell was being carried out, they were looking for something, something they couldn't find, angry voices, yelling, the bookcase had fallen, and she had screamed. Masked strangers brutally seized and cut her. Spells, not sure what, not sure where, but the sounds of spells being cast had reached her ears even in that madness.

 

And now, she was alone, here, in a cold room, and a silence so overwhelming she thought she'd go insane.

 

"Hello" her shaky voice echoed throughout the room, startling her. She was certain she was alone...

 

She wasn't sure how many minutes crept by as she sat on the cold floor; maybe it was hours, days? In this darkness, she wasn't even sure if time still existed, wasn't sure if she had been awake the whole time, or if she had passed out, the darkness merging with her own dark thoughts.

 

Trying to get somewhat comfortable on the cold stone floor was agony. Screaming didn't help, but it was the only thing she had control over. The pain in her ankles was beyond anything she had felt before, they were broken, she knew, but that knowledge didn't stifle the pain.

 

_Click_ the sound of a lock being opened reverberated throughout the stillness... was it a dream? Was someone there?

 

She attempted to ask who was there, but all that came out was a harsh cry.

 

Footsteps made there way closer, the sound felt as if it was on top of her, and then she heard a mans voice, a spell was cast, and light was suddenly all around her, blinding her.

 

"Hello Hermione" sneered Lucius Malfoy... his evil smile piercing her.

 

Pressing herself flat against the wall, she sought to find an exit before Lucius could put whatever plans his twisted mind had concocted, into action. The tiny concrete room had only one small doorway, which Lucius was blocking... and that was all. She did however notice bloodstains on the ground, and looking at her mutilated feet, she realized it was her own blood.

 

"You won't be escaping Miss Granger. You won't be leaving..." Lucius laughed coldly as he watched her eyes darting around the room.

 

Pointing his wand, Lucius whispered " **Incarcerous"**

 

Ropes shot out of the black wand like snakes, twisting, and turning until they bound her hands and feet together.

 

Lucius grinned his twisted smile again, repeating over and over "You're going to enjoy this, oh yes, you're going to enjoy this aren't you?"

 

Hermione wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself.

 

Lucius leisurely stripped off his clothes, and approached her, with a smirk he flicked his wand, a silent incantation, and Hermione's clothes were in tatters around her. Another flick, and her legs were spread eagle.

 

Hermione sobbed quietly as Lucius roughly thrust into her over and over, her shattered ankles continuously banging on the harsh concrete; praying for him to finish, foolishly thinking no pain could be worse than this...

 

And then Lucius invoked Crucio.

 

For hours the concrete room echoed with a mixture of screams from a girl in the worst pain imaginable, and from a man lost in pleasure.

 

******

Lucius emerged from the cell looking content. Smiling he shut the door behind him. Torturing someone to death was always his specialty.


End file.
